


Suck my Balls, Honey

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fighting, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: It's been almost a year since the remark and Nico had ignored Kevin ever since, leaving the Dane to pine after him





	Suck my Balls, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> It's an iconic line, and the perfect reason to write some smut ;)
> 
> Requests very welcome!

Kevin watched the tall German walking around the other side of the paddock, the sleeves of his black and yellow overalls tied around his waist, the white fireproofs tight against his chest. Nico caught him staring, a slight look of anger crossing his face. 

Kevin sighed. It had been like that for almost a year now. Nico refused to talk to him or even acknowledge him after last year’s comment. The only way to get any kind of reaction out of the German was by making snapped remarks at him, nasty little saying he didn’t mean at all. 

Kevin had only resorted to those when he just couldn’t bear the silence any longer. He had never been too close with Nico, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to be. To say he had developed a crush on the tall Renault driver would be an understatement, but that all didn’t matter anymore. Kevin had thrown away all his chances by that one remark last season, a remark that had pissed off Nico so much that the German had given him the silent treatment as much as he could.

He hadn’t realised he was still staring until Nico suddenly stomped over to him.

“What is it now, mhm?” Nico’s voice was dangerously low. “Trying to find a way to make me look a fool again?” 

Kevin swallowed thickly, trying to compose himself, the ‘I was thinking about what your lips would feel like on mine’ too much on the tip of his tongue for his liking.

“You don’t need me to make a fool of yourself.” he eventually answered. There wasn’t any anger or hate in his voice, but Nico didn’t seem to notice. A strong hand wrapped around Kevin’s bicep and he was pulled to a more secluded area, in between two motorhomes. 

“What was it you were thinking of?” Nico hissed, his eyes narrowed as he pushed Kevin into the wall, crowding his space. Kevin almost let out a whimper but succeeded in schooling his face into a more neutral expression.

“I was thinking you still didn’t give me an answer about my offer.” Kevin said. Nico frowned.

“What offer?” the German said, his breath warm against Kevin’s face. Kevin sighed, just wishing this closeness had been under different circumstances. Still, he didn’t want to back down, to let Nico think he’d won, that much he had learned from his racing career. He smirked, leaning his face closer to Nico’s.

“You don’t remember my offer?” he purred. Nico let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head. Kevin tilted his head so his lips brushed over the shell of Nico’s ear.

“Suck my balls, honey.” he whispered. He felt Nico go rigid, before he pressed Kevin harder into the wall with a growl.

“Very well then.” he snarled, dropping to his knees in front of Kevin. Nico smirked as he undid Kevin’s belt, janking the shorts and boxers down in one go. Kevin was sure Nico had seen the flicker of shock and doubt on his face, but the German didn’t give him time to pull away. 

Kevin’s cock was already starting to harden from just the mere proximity of the Hulk, but Nico ignored his cock completely, instead immediately mouthing at the Dane’s balls. Kevin let out a yelp at the sensation, his legs quivering beneath him. Nico’s mouth felt warm and when the German hollowed his cheeks a little sucking more firmly, still ignoring Kevin’s cock, Kevin let out a drawn-out moan. 

“F-fuck Nico…” Kevin muttered, his hips bucking up. Nico let out an almost possessive sounding noise, his nails digging into Kevin’s thighs.

Suddenly, it all became too much for Kevin. Of course he wanted Nico this close, pressed up against him and giving him pleasure, but not like this. Not when the German still hated his guts and only did this out of spite. 

He pushed Nico away, a bit too roughly perhaps as the Renault driver fell backwards. Kevin scrambled to pull his pants back on, glancing at Nico, who was frowning.

“Kevin?” Nico said in confusion, getting up to his feet and reaching out for the Dane. Kevin shied away from his touch, hesitating momentarily before turning on his heel and rushing away, back to his hotel room.

It was only when he closed his door behind him that Kevin felt tears come to his eyes, but he willed them away. He wouldn’t cry over Nico, he simply refused to. He kicked the bed with a frustrated groan when he noticed he was still hard, the feeling of Nico’s mouth lingering. 

There was a sharp knock on his door and Kevin debated not opening. But then again, it could be someone from the team. The tall German on the other side was definitely not someone from the team and Kevin almost slammed the door shut in Nico’s face again, but Nico pressed the door further open, slipping inside before Kevin had the chance to react. the door fell shut behind Nico and Nico nonchalantly leaned back against it, eying the Dane curiously.

Kevin resisted the urge to fidget with a loose thread on his sleeve, jutting out his chin in an effort to look tougher than he felt, knowing fully well Nico could probably see him tremble.

“I’m sorry.” Nico said, startling Kevin. 

“W-what..?” Kevin stuttered. Nico sighed and slowly walked over to him, his hands in his pockets.

“This whole… fight. It was childish from me to react so harshly to that one remark, and to hold it against you for so long.” Nico explained. “And I’m sorry about just now, you obviously didn’t want to and I-” 

“I did.” Kevin blurted out. “I did, but not like that.” he blushed slightly. Nico tilted his head to the side.

“What do you mean?” he asked gently. Kevin shrugged.

“I want to, but not when you hate me.” he said. Nico shook his head, walking over to him

“I don’t hate you.” he said. Kevin’s eyes widened, but the German continued to speak. “Yes, you frustrate me to no end, with your teasing, your flirting, but…” Nico sighed, he was so close to Kevin now that the Dane had to crane his neck to look up at him. 

“But what…” Kevin whispered, eyes falling to Nico’s lips. 

“But I still fell in love with you.” Nico murmured, before capturing Kevin’s lips with his. Kevin’s breathing hitched but he kissed back, not hesitating to part his lips for the German. Nico groaned into his mouth as Kevin tugged on his hair. Nico lifted him up, Kevin wrapping his leg around the German’s waist, grinding their crotches together. Nico sucked a bruise in the Dane’s neck, walking them over to the bed, before lowering Kevin onto the bed, climbing in between his legs. 

“Oh god, Nico please…” Kevin moaned out as Nico pushed his shirt up a little, pressing open-mouthed kisses along the waistband of Kev’s shorts.The shorts, and the boxers, were quickly discarded off, and Kevin let out a whine when Nico licked his balls again.

“Nico… Don’t take this all so literally…” Kevin whined. Nico chuckled, but mouthed at the tip of Kevin’s cock, sucking on the sensitive slit. Kevin was already trembling under his touch, stomach tensing. 

“Are you going to come for me, honey.?” Nico teased. Kevin whined, nodding frantically. Nico swallowed his length down as far as he could, the warmth of Nico’s mouth around him enough to drive Kevin over the edge, coming with a soft breathless noise, spilling in Nico’s throat. Nico swallowed before pulling away, licking the remainders of Kevin’s come of his lips, before crawling higher up. Kevin linked his hand over the back of Nico’s neck and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss, tasting himself on Nico’s lips. 

Nico lowered his hips and Kevin felt his hard bulge against his thigh, he let out a needy whine when he felt how big Nico was. Nico chuckled.

“You think you’re already ready for round two.” he purred in the Dane’s ear. Kevin nodded, biting his lip.

“God yes.” he moaned out. “Oh and eh, Nico..?” he suddenly turned a little hesitant again. Nico let out a soft hum, pressing a kiss to the corner of Kevin’s mouth.

“What is it?” he asked. Kevin took a deep breath.

“I love you too.”


End file.
